Computers and mobile devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, have become increasingly interconnected due to the widespread availability of wired and wireless connections to communications networks such as the Internet. An example of an Internet based communication forum is a web-based social network, in which a number of users may be able to find each others' accounts and voluntarily become “friends” or “followers” of each other's posted messages. Users can post brief messages about their status, mood, activities, and such, and their contacts and followers can read and optionally reply to those messages. As such, contacts may stay abreast of each other's' activities as a tool for maintaining their social bonds.